Senior Camping trip
by Sango'sbestfriend445
Summary: When Kagome goes home for a week for a class camping trip, everything is supposed to be relaxing and fun with her friend's from the future. That is until a certain hanyou from the Sengoku Jidai tag's along to 'protect' her from demons and 'Hoho'. SEQUELUP
1. Permission

Senior Camping Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha RumikoTakahashi does. Im only going to put this once, in the first chapter of this story. Now that's done on with the fic!

Chapter1 Leaving

"SIT!" is what our favorite miko of the future said to a certain hanyou. " Kagome, What the hell was that for?"

Kagome fixed InuYasha's glaring with a glare of her own. "InuYasha! How dare you say I cant go home!" "I'll only be gone for one week! Im just going camping at my school for Kami's sake! "

InuYasha finally adjusted hisself from off the ground. He glared at Kagome one more time before speaking. "Feh. Why would you want to go to your time just to go camping? Don't you do that enough already here?!" Kagome sighed deeply. "InuYasha you don't understand, when I go camping there I'll be with my friends from my time. My friends that hardly even know me anymore. Thank's to a certain SOMEONE."

At that moment , Sango and Miroku decided to make it known that they were still there to the bickering couple. " Eh, Kagome, what will be so different about going camping in your time for a week, besides spending time with your friends ?" Sango asked. " Yes I agree , I was also wondering just what could be so important if you do that every day here." Miroku said.

Kagome sighed again before explaining. "Well first let me say that I wont be camping out outdoors. I'll be in a cabin. Also I'll be doing a whole lot of different activities. Like, kayaking , scavenger hunts, self portraits and other things. Also I have to go because if I don't it'll cost me half my grade in Biology!" Sango , Miroku , InuYasha , and Shippo all stared dumbfounded at what the young miko just explained. However, after about a good 40 second's of staring Miroku broke the silence. "Well then InuYasha, I think you should allow Kagome to go home." That's when Shippo took his chance to speak. "Uh Miroku , Kagome left as soon as you started talking" Miroku looked down at Shippo and sighed. " Perhap's then we should use this week to restock our supplies and rest…." Miroku said as a certain 'cursed' hand was making it's way toward Sango's bottom. But then the demonslayer just gave him a simple knock on the head with the Hiraikotsu .(sp?)

Kagome landed on the other side of the well safely. She was pulling herself out of the well when she heard two voices.

"Oh yes, Kagome's yeast infection isn't getting any better these days."

Kagome sweatdropped. _ Im going to kill Grandpa!_She thought, while still listening .

"Oh my," Came a second voice. _That sounds a lot like Hojo._ Kagome thought.

"Well I just stopped by to make sure that she get's these flowers and these therapeutic sandals for her bunions ."

"Ah yes, I assure you my boy that I will put these on her feet tonight, and make sure she gets these flowers.

"Okay then. Bye!" Were Hojo's last words before he petaled off on his forever bell ringing bike.

Kagome then ran out of the wellhouse . she then snuck behind her poor unsuspecting grandfather and yelled "YOU TOLD EVRYONE I HAD A YEAST INFECTION?!" Kagome's grandfather jumped from the unexpected outburst . Then he turned around to face his flaring granddaughter . " Uh, Kagome-chan I wasn't expecting you to be home so early. Did you come back for your school camping trip?" Kagome glared at her grandfather . "Yes , I did also I needed to take a break from InuYasha and hunting jewel shard's. By the way , have you seen Souta? I need him to stock up on ramen while Im gone, since I wont be able to do it myself." At the thought of having to stock up on ramen for the whole week, Kagome couldn't help but chuckle out loud. Her grandfather however, took this as the time to interrupt her thoughts by speaking again. " Kagome, Souta is still at school right know. But you'd better go ahead and let your mother know your home." Kagome didn't have anything else to say so she just did as she was told.

BACK IN FEUDAL JAPAN

On the other side of the well InuYasha was sitting in a tree outside Kaede's hut. _Stupid Kagome, _he thought, _ you always's want to go home right after we find a jewel shard! Now Im stuck with a whole week to wait out_ _while you go camping or whatever. Just because she want's to be those three weird friends of hers from her time. Those three giggling girl's. Then that Hoho dork. Or whatever his name is. Wait a minute! That jerk probably is going to make a move on Kagome! There's a Koga everywhere! Look's like Im going to have to follow Kagome to where ever she's going tomorrow. I'll leave at dawn . I'll just go to sleep for now. _He thought before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile in Kaede's hut Sango was in deep thought about some of the things Kagome had spoken of . Also she was wondering about how to keep a certain monk away from her bottom.

Across the other side of the room Miroku was staring at Sango intently. That is until Shippo said his usual "I wish Kagome was here." Sango sighed and spoke " Shippo , you know Kagome wont be back for a week so please stop that, also it's annoying because you,ve been saying saying it for the past hour now." Miroku also sighed before speaking "Shippo, Sango's right. It is quite irritating now. The air is already thick enough with out Kagome here. Also InuYasha refuses to come down from the tree until Kagome come's back and we can resume our search. I just hope he doesn't' do anything rash while we wait out the week." Sango then actually took interests in what Miroku was saying. "Houshi-sama, what do you mean by rash?" Miroku looked up and replied with " Sango my dear, knowing InuYasha he'll be off to get Kagome by the second day of this week to come. This will result in a bruised InuYasha and a very angry Kagome." Sango nodded. " I see.

IN MODERN DAY TOKYO

Kagome layed on the floor of the living room listening to her Grandfather's constant jabbering and her little brother playing his handheld. Kagome already had all her stuff packed for her week long camping trip. Kagome intended to sleep on the couch that night because her room had just been painted and it still had a very irritating stench. Kagome couldn't help but let her mind wonder to the Sengoku Jidai . _I wonder how the other's are doing . I mean _

_Im all snug and safe in a warm house. While the other's are in the_

_Priestess Kaede's somewhat drafty hut. I know any demons that _

_come near the village every one can handle. I seriously doubt that_

_a demon like Naraku, would come near the village. Besides they_

_can all do well with out me even if Naraku did go terrorize the_

_the village. It's not as if Im that useful anyway. Far as I know_

_InuYasha might just get Kikyo to help look for the jewel shards ._

_He is in love with her after all._ At this thought Kagome sighed

loudly. _ Kikyo. The name make's me want to spit. Why did I even _

_bother to help her that time. Not once but twice. I knew full well _

_though that my love life with InuYasha would still be hell. Well,_

_I pretty much left the Sengoku Jidai to be away from InuYasha_

_for a little while. Not to mention that if I cooperate well enough_

_I may have a chance to pass at least one class with an A average._

She thought. Then she actually let her attention wander over to her

jabbering grandfather. "……and that's the legend of how the

cherry blossom came to be. Did you learn anything girlie?"

Kagome blinked. "Yeah,.." She started. "I learned that you never

stop talking. Not even if Kami were to strike your ofuda-crazed,

whiny-voiced, historical ass down." Kagome's grandfather

crossed his arm's and huffed. "Well I never…" "You never shut

up." Kagome finished for him. Then Souta let out a huge yawn.

"Night 'sis , night gramps." He said as he headed up the stairs.

"I shall retire as well. Good night, Kagome." "Night you two

sleep tight." All she got was a murmur in reply as they both

headed up the stairs. _Might as well get some sleep myself. I've got _

_a pretty big day ahead of me._ She thought as she stretched out on

the couch, and let sleep overcome her.

Morning came quickly for a certain hanyou who as soon as dawn

hit ran to the Bone Eater's well and hopped straight down.

Well, that's it for now. My next chapter will be coming very soon. Im only stopping now because I have to get off. Keep a lookout for the next chapter :Unexpected House Guest. One last thing when you review no flames please it's my first fic. I hope you found some of it funny. With that said, Sayonara!


	2. Unexpected House Guest

Hey All! told you the next chapter would be up soon. Well, here it is long waited for. (Psyche!) But before I forget I would like to thank the one person that reviewed. But I forgot there penname. They know who they are.

Chapter 2:Unexpected House Guest

MODREN DAY TOKYO

InuYasha slid open Kagome's bedroom window. But our little hanyou almost fainted at the scent he smelled in the room it was horrible! _What the hell happened?!_ He thought to himself. _Kagome's wonderful scent never smelled like this! Where's the usual smell of cherry blossoms that I know as Kagome's scent!? Wait a minute! I know this smell Kagome it was called paint or something like that. _

_Flash back six weeks ago…_

"_Oi Wench! What the hell is that awful stench?!" InuYasha asked as Kagome was putting the finishing touches on her global history project. Kagome blinked and then realized that he was pointing to the jar of red paint in her hand. "InuYasha this is some thing from my time called paint. We use to decorate stuff with. Like say for instance, Shippo's drawings."_

"_Why would people want to use such a smelly thing, anyway?" Inuyasha said as he took the bright red paint from Kagome's hands, slightly tipping it over Kagome's head in the process._

"_InuYasha! Watch out you'll-" But the poor miko never got a chance to finish before she was drenched with bright red , (not to mention sticky) paint all over her head, in her hair especially._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Yes Inuyasha?"_

"_You stink."_

"_Osuwari."_

_End _

_Flasback_

Meanwhile down stairs a sleepy miko was just getting up to get prepared to go on her camping trip when she heard a large thump from upstairs. "What the hell?" Kagome said aloud. Worried that there might be burglars, Kagome grabbed a baseball bat from out of the closet . She then made her way upstairs. When she got to the door of her bedroom, she heard a loud groan. She catiously opened the door, while she tightened her grip on her baseball bat. She was ultimately surprised to see a half-unconscious hanyou lying on the floor near her bed. She dropped the baseball bat on the floor.

"InuYasha?" she asked.

"Who'd you think it was wench? And why is that terrible smell back again? I pretty much passed out!"

Kagome giggled a bit at Inuyasha's expense. "InuYasha, my mom had my room painted so that's why it smells like that. I don't even have your sense of smell, and it's getting to me. But never mind that, why are you here? I told you that I wouldn't be coming back for a week."

InuYasha did his trademark 'Feh', then sat down Indian-style on Kagome's bed. "Im here because I realized that you would need protecting, seeing as how your going to be outside. So, Im coming along." Kagome sighed. " No you aren't. "Yes I am ." InuYasha replied. Kagome opened her mouth to argue ,but stopped as an idea came to her. " Wait Inuyasha! You can go!" InuYasha, dumbfounded by her sudden outburst said "I can? I mean of course I can." Kagome suddenly dragged InuYasha up and brung him into the bathroom . Then she sat him on the toilet , left out then came back holding violet contact lenses, black hair dye, nail clipper's, and a bandanna. "For you to be able to come on my class camping trip, you're gonna have to look like an ordinary human.

InuYasha glared daggers at Kagome, then sighed in defeat. _Hey if im going to protect her might as well do whatever I can so she'll let me go._

One hour later, Kagome was putting the finishing touches on InuYasha's hair by brushing it. Inuyasha thought quietly to himself._ Does Kagome know that in youkai mating terms, that grooming is something only a mate does? What am I saying?! She wouldn't know what that means when you groom someone like that!__** But you wished she did don't you? **__No I don't. __**Sure you don't. **__Leave me alone! __**As you wish.**_

InuYasha was brought out of his internal argument by Kagome suddenly saying "Done!" InuYasha looked up. "Huh?" "I said im done. Here take a look at yourself." She said handing him the mirror. When InuYasha looked in the mirror he saw himself looking like he does on the new moon. Except for the dog ear's, that is. "Kagome, you aren't going to make me wear a hat are you?" InuYasha asked. Kagome smiled before saying "Nope. Not at all. I have something much better." She then tied the bandanna on top of his head tightly. "Now come on, mom brought you some new clothes while we were in the Sengoku Jiidai." She said while tugging him up.

Fifteen minutes later, InuYasha was dressed in a black hoodie wearing black jeans, and white air force ones. _God he's hot!_ Kagome thought to herself when InuYasha stepped out of the bathroom. "Kagome, do I really have to wear this?" He said snapping Kagome out of her fantasy. "Huh? Oh! Yeah you do. You also have to change into a different pair of clothes every day this week, unlike in the Sengoku Jiidai, people take bath's and change clothes every day. Oh, and you also have to share a cabin with other boys from my school. Got it?" InuYasha looked dumbfounded before saying " Of Course. How hard could it be pretending to be a weak human in your time?" Then Kagome dashed the hanyou's hope's by saying "Oh, and leave tetsuiaga here with mom." "WHAT?!" Inuyasha said. " You cant be serious!" "People don't carry swords at their hips anymore! It's not normal. Besides some people carry guns nowadays anyway."

(OOC?) Inuyasha crossed his arms and "Feh'd." Meaning that the argument was now over and Kagome had won. Kagome smiled, then said "Inuyasha now wait out here while I wash up and get dressed. The bus will be here in about an hour so just shut up and sit right there until Im done." With that Kagome was gone.

Thirty minutes later, Kagome emerged from the bathroom with a nice baby blue mini skirt. A baby blue tank top to go with it and a pair of black shades and and white flip flops. His jaw litteraly dropped at the scene. Kagome was putting on a bit of strawberry flavored clear lip gloss. " Are you ready to go now InuYasha?" She asked. InuYasha could only nod in reply as he got up and walked towards the door. After all of Kagome's family's goodbyes , the couple finally got on the bus.

When they got on the bus, everyone turned to stair at InuYasha . Kagome's friend's Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all said the word "HOTTIE!" together when they saw InuYasha get on the bus dressed in street clothes for once. Kagome's teacher finally turned around and said "Kagome, who is this young man?" "Mr.Akimoto this is my friend Inuyasha. It's alright if he comes isn't it?" she said batting her eyelashes. " Of course,I just wanted to know who he was." He replied. At that moment while they were looking for a seat to sit in before InuYasha knocked someone out of theirs, Ayumi said "Hey Kagome,over here!" While she was waving and pointing to the seat across from her,Yuka, and Eri. Kagome quickly grabbed InuYasha's hand and led him toward the empty

seat. He blushed at the close contact. When they sat down the three girl's bombarded them with questions. Surprisingly enough, Kagome was the one that yelled shut up, which automatically silenced all three of the girl's. "One at a time please ." Kagome said.

Ayumi went first. "InuYasha why isn't your hair silver anymore?"

"Kagome dyed it black." He replied.

Yuka went next. "Kagome why aren't his eye's gold anymore?"

" He put in some violet contacts." She said. InuYasha snorted when she said _he_ put the strange eye balls in.

Then Eri asked the most important question of all "Kagome, what are you going to do about Hojo? He's been looking for you this morning."

Inuyasha growled at the name Hojo. _I'll beat him into the ground if he goes anywhere near Kagome. _He thought.

Kagome would've answered had a familiar voice not called. " Kagome-chan! How are you? Did you get my flower's? Who's that?" Kagome again opened her mouth to speak , but this time our favorite jealous hanyou cut her off. "Hoho or whatever the hell your name is back off." Hojo, as dense as he is, seemed unfazed by this and stuck his hand out to InuYasha. "Hi, Im Hojo ,what's your name?" Inuyasha unwarily took the boy's hand and shook it. "It's InuYasha." Hojo then turned his attention back to Kagome. " Kagome, I was wondering did you want to go see a movie or something when the trip is over." Kagome plastered on a fake smile then replied " Hojo-kun, I really have some thing's to do when I get back. Maybe another time." Hojo looked disappointed for a moment before putting on his usual smile, and walking back to his seat in front of InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha glared dagger's at the boy while he sat down. Kagome sighed and leaned on InuYasha's shoulder.

It was going to be a Long trip.

**Finally! This chapter is over. I worked really hard. It took three long hours! All of you that put me on author alert and story alert had better review. Please tell me what you think of my hard work. Remember : REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW! Also chapter three which is entitled: **_**Jealous Kagome? **_**Will probably be out in a couple of days. This chapter took up 7 pages. Well faithful reader's enjoy! Well with that said Sayonara!**


	3. Kagome Jealous?

Hey All! Here it is, the third chapter of senior camping trip.Thank you all so much for your reviews!. Well, on with the fic!

Kagome Jealous?

On the bus

InuYasha was sitting next his miko on the bus. While he was trying to contain his anger. Little known to Kagome, for she was sleeping. There were at least five or six girl's around ogling him.

_Oh please Kami help me! _InuYasha thought to himself, once one of the girls proceeded to braid his hair. Then, somewhere in the back he could three girls arguing and then there was a hard yank to the back of his hair. _That' it! Im throwing some one out the window!_ Just as InuYasha readjusted himself to open the window more, Ayumi came to his rescue.

"Hey guy's' maybe you shouldn't fawn over Kagome's boyfriend like that."

One of the girl's in the group turned around to face Ayumi. Ayumi was surprised to know that the girl was Janis, the most popular girl in school. _ She_ of all people was fawning over Kagome's boyfriend! Ayumi was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that Janis was speaking.

"Oh, Im sorry , what were you saying?'

Janis impatiently crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I said ,that why do you care what we do to him? It's none of your buiness." She snarled out. Ayumi took a minute to gather her courage before speaking again. "Well, it's just that Kagome's my friend and when she wakes up she wont be happy!"

Janis huffed, and continued to flirt with a very uninterested hanyou. _Well that wasn't much help. Obviously this yellow-haired wench seems to be some kind of leader. Now she wont leave me alone! _He thought.

Kagome woke up after five more minutes of flirting, brushing, and arguing. "Hey guys! Could you keep it down? By the way leave InuYasha alone."

Janis turned around to glare at the miko, but she wasn't the least bit

intimidated by it. So instead she went for a snappy remark instead. " What's it to you Higurashi? I'll leave him alone when I feel like it. Beside's he doesn't want me to go now, does he?" InuYasha opened his mouth to tell her that he did in fact want her to go, but Kagome beat him to it. "You know Janis, InuYasha doesn't look to interested so just back off!" Janis then got in Kagome's face and hollered "Make me!" Kagome cracked her knuckles and yelled back "Gladly!" before tackling Janis to the the ground. Every one around started to cheer them on, whistle,and bet money. Inuyasha, was the only one who still had an ounce of common sense left, lept up to pull Kagome off the other girl .

"You'd better watch your back Higurashi! He will be mine!" Janis screamed. Kagome crossed her arm's and rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming!" Kagome hollered back.

When the miko sat back down InuYasha took this as the chance to chew the miko out. "Kagome what were you thinking! You could've gotten really hurt by her! Also your left leg is bleeding bad." Kagome sighed. "InuYasha im fine. Beside's Janis looks a lot worse than I do."

"Just let me take a look at it." InuYasha said reaching for her knee.

"I said it's okay!" Kagome yelled.

"It's not okay!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome opened her mouth to say her favorite little word, but then the bus came to a halt.

"Alright everyone get off and we'll organize all your cabins." Said Mr. Akimoto.

Everyone got off of the bus and stood there waiting for directions. Kagome noticed that Janis was busy blowing kisses and winking at InuYasha. Kagome did a very InuYasha –like growl. Yuka noticed this and said "You know, Janis sure has the hots for InuYasha. You'd better watch him, or Janis just might snatch him up." The thought of InuYasha actually liking Janis, made Kagome's heart drop.

"Hey Kagome, while you were talking to that weird friend of yours that guy with skin tight hakama's said that those cabin thingy's are this way." Said InuYasha jarring Kagome from her thought's. "Huh? Oh! Yeah , let's go but you have to go the other way Inuyasha with the other boys."

"No." said Inuyasha flatly.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no as in, im not going over there where I cant protect you from danger." _Not to mention Hojo._ He thought to himself. "InuYasha, for the last time there is nothing dangerous here. My era is a lot safer than yours . Now go, before I say the word." Kagome said. InuYasha obviously had no say in the matter. So he made his way toward's the boy's cabin.

IN THE SENGOKU JIIDAI

Miroku sat under the sacred tree in deep meditation. Well, that is until a bored little kitsune came over and jumped on top of Miroku's head . "Miroku, where do you think InuYasha went?"

Miroku sighed at being interrupted before speaking. "Shippo, I believe Inuyasha went to go pester Kagome in her time. Though, Im surprised he isn't back yet. I thought Kagome would've sat him and sent him back to our era." Shippo opened his mouth to agree but a certain taiyja cut him off. "Yes I agree Houshi-sama ,

I also thought that InuYasha would be back by now. What could he be doing?"

Miroku smiled his usual lecherous smile. "I have quite a couple of ideas of what he could be doing." He said.

Sango sighed then murmured something that sounded like 'hentai' and bopped Miroku on the head quite hard. Shippo shook his head and sighed. "Idiot, he'll never learn."

IN MODERN DAY TOKYO

Inuyasha stood in the boys cabin wondering why n the hell is there one bed above another.

While InuYasha was caught in his own thoughts he didn't see hojo walking up to him. "Hey InuYasha! Look's like we're sharing the same cabin. Well I hope we can be good friend's." _We will if you back off Kagome. _Inuyasha thought to himself. The he sat on the bed and sighed. This was going to be a long week.

Kagome sat down on the bed in the girl's cabin and sighed. _How on earth am I going to keep InuYasha in check if I cant say sit? But also how am I going to keep him from poaunding Hojo if we wont even be near each other_ _at night. _She thought quietly to herself.

Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri seemed to notice Kagome's distress and thought they should try to comfort her. But when Eri opened her mouth to speak the cabin door burst open.

"Out of the way people! Make way for excellence!" said Janis.

Kagome,Ayumi,Yuka, and Eri all groaned. "You know Janis, you do realize that InuYasha is spoken for, don't you? Him and Kagome are dating. Right Kagome?" Said Yuka Kagome nodded. "Why would he want to date a little scrawny thing like you?" Janis said while pointing at Kagome. Kagome jumped up. With a war cry, she ran at Janis her arms extended to choke her.

At that moment InuYasha came into their cabin and when he saw Kagome running at Janis he ran up behind her and held her back by the waist. "InuYasha let me go! I'll kill her!" Inuyasha just kept holding on to her with hardly using any energy at all. "Kagome calm down! Don't make a fool of yourself! Now sit down!" He said throwing her on the bed.

Kagome hit the bed with a big thud. "InuYasha! Why'd you stop me?!"

"I stopped you that you wouldn't make a fool of your self." Inuyasha said with obvious frustration in his voice. "Oh, that's so sweet!" said Janis while holding on to InuYasha's arm. InuYasha glared at her with clear annoyance in his eyes, but Janis didn't seem to take notice. Kagome glared at the two before speaking. "Janis, detach yourself from his arm or suffer the severe consequences ." She said with pure hate in her voice. Her tone made InuYasha feel like he was the one being threatened. "Higurashi, you should really lighten up. InuYasha has other friends now ,doesn't he?" InuYasha answered before Kagome could even open her mouth. "Yeah, and you aint one of em'." He said trying to get Janis off his arm. "Oh come on Yash, don't be like that. Im just as cute as Kagome. But definitely cuter." That was where she crossed the line. Kagome, unable to contain her anger and jealousy any longer tackled Janis to the ground before InuYasha could even reach out to grab her. This time every one had to cooperate to get Kagome off of Janis.

After about 15 minutes of tears, blood,(mostly blood), persuaision and cursing they finally got Kagome to calm down. When Janis could finally find the strength to get of f the floor she was covered in blood on her face and also some parts of her leg she wobbled over to her bed and fell on it. "Kagome, you really did a number on her. But stop fighting so much wench!" InuYasha said. Kagome turned on him and started shouting. "How dare you! The first time was for you! You should be glad dammit! Unless you want her all over you!" Inuyasha was stunned to say the least , at Kagome's sudden outburst. "Kagome I…" He started but Kagome cut him off "Oh just save it you big baka!" After her last outburst Kagome ran out of the cabin despite the protests her friends.

Our favorite hanyou knew that she was crying because as soon as the door was closed he smelled saltwater. Damn! He thought to himself, I've gone and made her cry. She actually thinks I like that yellow-haired wench!

However the hanyou was brought out of his thought's as all three of Kagome's friends yelled, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ,IDIOT!" pointing a finger at him. InuYasha sweatdropped.

Outside ,Kagome was sitting on a hill not to far from the boys cabin,weeping quietly. "Stupid InuYasha!" Kagome yelled to the stars.

"You big baka!" Then a voice came from behind her "I didn't realize you thought that negatively of him." Kagome turned around to see Hojo standing there. "Oh, hey Hojo-kun." She said in a quiet voice. Hojo sat down next to Kagome on the grass. "The moon sure looks beautiful tonight." Said Hojo. When Kagome didn't reply, Hojo decided that something had to be wrong. "Kagome-chan, what's wrong why were you crying?" Kagome then recounted the whole story of how InuYasha upset her, and her shouting then running off. "Hojo, I don't know what I should do. Janis is going to keep going after him." Hojo however didn't hear Kagome say the last part. Kagome noticed that Hojo was staring at her so hard. Kagome opened her mouth to ask why Hojo was staring at her so hard, but was cut off as Hojo pressed his lips against her own.

InuYasha was walking through the campgrounds trying to find Kagome because her friends had forced him to do so.

Flash back 15 minutes ago

Ayumi paced the room worrying her little head off. Everyone was quiet until Yuka spoke. " InuYasha go get Kagome. She might be waiting for you."

"It aint my fault the wench decided to get up and leave!" InuYasha said while sitting on Kagome's bed Indian-style and feh'ing.

All three girl's in the room turned around and glared at him . "GO GET HER NOW INUYASHA!!" All three girls said as they shoved him out the door.

End Flashback

So, that's how he got in his little predicament at the moment. InuYasha finally caught Kagome's scent again and ran to the hill she was sitting on and gasped, hurt at what he saw.

Kagome and Hojo both heard a loud gasp and turned around. Standing there was InuYasha eye's bulged wide at what he saw. InuYasha was so hurt he couldn't even find his voice. When he did the only thing he could squeak out was "Ka…Kagome?"

Well that's finally the end of this chapter. Ooh Im evil with that littlt cliffy there. Hell, that's a big cliffy. Well review everyone. Thank's to everyone who reviewed I really appreciated your critique. Also be on the look out for chapter four of Senior Camping Trip which is entitled :Jealousy, Heartbreak, and….Forgiveness?


	4. Jealousy,Heartbreak,and Forgiveness?

Hey all! Here it is the waited for chapter of Senior Camping Trip I hope I didn't upset anyone last time with my little cliffy. Ha Ha! Im evil. But enough talk. On with the fic.

_Recap_

_InuYasha gasped at the scene he saw before him. Kagome and Hojo were kissing! Let's see how things turn out._

Kagome stared on in shock. She was surprised to see InuYasha standing there. What'll he do ? she thought. But what scared her most was all the emotions she saw in his eyes. Anger, Betrayal, More Anger, and…..Jealousy? Kagome wanted to say something, anything. She wanted to tell him that it was him whom she cared for, not Hojo. She wanted to tell him that she had wished it was him in Hojo's place. But the only thing that came to her mouth was "Inu…InuYasha."

InuYasha stared on in hurt. How dare this human wimp touch _his_ Kagome! This was more than InuYasha's usual anger. He was damned near enraged! But what hurt him the most was that it didn't look like Kagome didn't want Hojo to kiss her. The scene of the kiss constantly played in his mind. Especially when he blinked or closed his eyes. It was there sitting in front of him. Saddening him, enraging him, _teasing _him. Finally some one broke the oh so awkward silence. "Kagome, Im going to head back to the cabins." said Hojo while getting up. After hojo was gone Kagome stepped closer to InuYasha. But, said hanyou stepped back with every step she took toward's him. "Kagome, why? Why did you do that with him? I… don't want to believe it but it's true." Kagome could clearly see the hurt in his eyes. She wanted to make it go away so badly. But her mouth wouldn't make words. Her mind shouted at her to say something. Anything! So did her heart. InuYasha interrupted Kagome's regretful thought's. "Does he hold your heart Kagome?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something. But it wouldn't come out. She was afraid she'd release to much than she bargained for. She thought that if she told him that Hojo did not hold her heart, she would end up saying her true feelings about Inuyasha. It would only hurt her to know that he didn't return them.

Kagome swallowed preparing to speak. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was wearing thin on his patience. He wanted so badly for her to tell him no. He wanted that more than the Shikon

Jewel it self, for her to tell him that her heart didn't belong to Hojo. It would just be to much to bear if she said yes. So, he did what he always's did in this kind of situation. He ran.

"InuYasha! Wait! Please! InuYasha!" Kagome called after him when he bounded off. _I have to find him! I cant let him think that Hojo is the one that holds my heart. That is so not true!_ Kagome thought to herself as she ran after InuYasha. Kagome continued to run in the direction that InuYasha went. She was concentrating so hard on finding him that she didn't even notice the black storm clouds above her head.

Meanwhile, our sad hanyou was running through the forest like a madman. He chopped down tree's and plants like a madman to work off his frustration. He could still hear Kagome calling his name as he ran. _Why is she following me anyway? It's Hojo she wants not me. So, why bother? I don't even know whether or not I want to face her right now. _InuYasha thought as he sat down on the wet grass. It was a full thunderstorm and everything. All his superhuman sense's were practically useless in this kind of weather. They were so useless that he didn't even hear Kagome come up behind him.

IN THE SENGOKU JIIDAI

Sango sat alone in Kaede's hut. Miroku was with Shippo trying to give him advice on one of the little girl's in the village. While Kaede was off helping one of the women in the village with her childbirth. _ I wonder why Inuyasha hasn't come back from Kagome's time yet. I wonder what those two are doing….What am _

_I saying?! Since when did I start thinking like Miroku? _Sango got up and walked toward's the door. The moon was showing brightly above. Then Sango went outside and sat on a hill. Miroku saw Sango and decided to join her. He was done helping Shippo with the little girl named Hari from the village.

"Sango?"

"Hm?" said Sango hardly paying attention.

"What do you plan to do after we defeat Naraku ?"

"Well, I plan on rebuilding the demon slayer village and living with Kohaku."

"Sango, when this is all over, when we defeat Naraku I mean, would you bare my children? I can help you rebuild the demon slayer village. We can have plenty of children and live a happy life together. So ,what do you-" B

But Miroku was cut off as Sango pressed her lips on his own. "I say, yes."

Miroku was ecstatic. She said yes! She said yes! He thought to himself. "R-really? You mean it? You'll have my babies? Fifteen, even twenty?"

"Yes." Sango said. "Miroku, does this mean you'll stop womanizing?"

Miroku sweatdropped. "Uh…. Well let's get back to Kaede my dear Sango we must rest for tonight you seem tired."

Sango had a vain bulging on the side of her head. "Monk…"

All you could hear in the distance was _Slap. Slap. Slap._

An angry Sango was walking back to Kaede's muttering things under her breath like womanizing jerk, idiot, and hentai.

Miroku sat in the distance with three red slap marks on his face. _Ah, the pain of my fiancée. _The very perverted monk was sitting with a smile on his face.

IN MODERN DAY TOKYO

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were sitting in the girl's cabin all of them waiting for InuYasha to come through the door with Kagome with him. Finally, Ayumi broke the silence.

"Hey guys, I don't know about you but Im worried about InuYasha amd Kagome. It's a thunderstorm outside and they might be caught in it."

"Yeah, they sure have been gone for a while we sent them out over an hour ago." said Eri.

"Guy's don't worry about it. Inuyasha and Kagome are fine. Im sure they saw the storm starting and went to go find shelter some where. That is, if their to far away from the cabins they'll probably go in some cave or something." said Yuka.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Higurashi already croaked. InuYasha on the other hand, is strong he'll survive and then come be with me." said Janis.

"You know, Janis if Kagome kick's your ass again for flirting with Inuyasha I'd be glad to help, because my patience is starting to where thin with you." said Ayumi.

Everyone turned to stare at Ayumi in shock. The kind, considerate, timid, shy, Ayumi was actually threating Janis! The Ayumi that doesn't like to fight, that hates bloodshed was willing to fight for a friend.

"A-Ayumi what did you just say?" asked Yuka

"I said I'd be glad to help Kagome kick Janis's ass. What?"

Everyone stared open-mouthed in shock before fainting.

In the boy's cabin Hojo was laying on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed he shared with InuYasha. _ That was something I always's wanted to do. But InuYasha had to ruin it by coming. Does Kagome really like him? But Im so much better than him. He's rude, crude, and violent. Why would she care for someone like him? I hope he hasn't captured her heart. I like her so much. Could it be love?_

Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting down on the grass. It looked liked he was in deep thought.

"InuYasha, would you please listen to me." said Kagome

InuYasha turned around quick. He hadn't even heard her come up behind him. "Kagome, why aren't you with Hojo? I thought you wanted to be with him."

Kagome sat down besides's InuYasha. "InuYasha , please let's get out the rain. I'll tell you everything you want to know then. Okay?" she said holding out her hand.

InuYasha was too curious to argue tonight so he took her hand. They walked for a couple of minutes in complete and utter silence until she led him inside a broom shed.

"Alright, Kagome start explaining."

Kagome sat down on the shed floor and beckoned him to sit down next to her. When he did, Kagome recounted the whole tale of how Hojo kissed her after she explained her whole crisis to him.

"So, that jerk forced himself on you?! I'll kill him!" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha no, he didn't ,well he did, well it wasn't forceful. I just practically didn't push him away because of how I was feeling right then."

InuYasha didn't say anything because he was in deep thought until he thought about what he said earlier.

" Kagome, you never answered me earlier. Does your heart belong to him?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Of course not. My heart belongs to some one else."

InuYasha felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Wait who is it?"

Kagome, smirked triumphantly. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She said turning around and looking the other way.

InuYasha figured it was useless trying to get Kagome to tell him because then she would just grow irritable and sit him. Hard.

InuYasha then spun Kagome around and kissed her fully on the lips. He felt Kagome returning the kiss. When they pulled apart he embraced her. "Why couldn't that be me in Hojo's place, dammit?" He said softly in her ear.

Kagome was shocked. _Does he really mean that? Does he care for me? No, that couldn't be. He has Kikyo. But maybe I have a small place in his heart. Or what if it's a trick?_

"InuYasha?"

"Hm?" said InuYasha

"Im still not gonna tell you who holds my heart."

InuYasha shrugged. "Ah well." He said as he buried his face in her hair. _Beside's I already have an idea of who it might be. _He thought to himself as he pulled Kagome closer to him.

Not too long after, they both fell asleep, grateful to be in each other's company.

Well, I am finally done with this chapter. Whew! Was that swoon worthy or what? Well my faithful reviewer's do your thing and review. I win the bet! Pm me if you want to know what im talking about. Look out for the next chapter entitled:_Where do we go from here?_ Now this time you got off lucky with me posting it earlier due to the bet. But next time, it will be at least a week before I post the fifth chapter. I want lot's of reviews. With that said, Sayonara!


	5. Where do we go from here?

Hey all! I had a bit of a writers block. So if this chapter isn't satisfactory, sorry. On with the fic!

Chapter 5_** Where do we go from here?**_

The following day Kagome and InuYasha acted as if the event in the broomshed never happened. Whenever one caught the other's eye they both flushed and looked away. However, it was never an awkward thing. More or less peacefulsilence. They didn't really know what to call themselves. They didn't know wether or not they were an item.

_InuYasha hasn't said anything since what happened in the broom shed. Everyone in school think's he's my boyfriend when I don't even know what we are! _Kagome thought to herself, as she stood in front of Inuyasha in the lunch line.

_What is this crap?! _ InuYasha thought to himself as he poked the meatloaf with what Kagome called a "fork". InuYahsa soon got frustrated at not knowing at what the heck it was, so he just threw it behind him.

Unknown to him it hit a certain someone. "Oh, hi there InuYasha! You gotta watch where you keep your plate!" said Hojo. (God I hate him he is so annoyingly sweet!) InuYasha glared at Hojo, and fehed.

Kagome seeing a very confused Hojo , and an angry InuYasha tries to resolve the problem. " Hey Hojo. How are you?" Hojo's smile pretty much lit up the room.

"AH MY EYES!" someone in the back said.

"Kagome can I talk to you outside? I really would like to ask you something."

InuYasha was fuming by this point in the small and pointless conversation. _How dare he! I oughta rip him to shreds! First he practically forces himself on her, and then she's talking to him like nothing happened! _

Kagome looks at InuYasha before answering. She can sense the growing angry aura around him with her growing miko powers. But then again she couldn't just turn Hojo down, he'd be devastated!

"Hojo , I'll go outside with you but only for a couple of minutes. Okay?"

"Sure, Kagome that's all the time I need."

"What?!" InuYasha shouted loudly. Everyone in the café turned around and looked at him. "**What are you looking at?!**" InuYasha yelled in a raspy voice. Kagome shook her head disapprovingly and muttered 'osuwari', as Hojo led the way outside.

IN THE SENGOKU JIDAII

Shippo sat on top of a hill sucking on one of the last lollipops that Kagome gave him. The little fox kit sighed deeply as he thought about Kagome. It'd be another six days before Kagome and InuYasha came back to them. He missed the smell of Kagome's sweet scent, her bid ol' bag of ninja food, and more importantly her smile. _Kagome please come back to us soon._ The fox kit sighed once more before getting up and heading back towards the village children.

"Hiraikotsu!" Was heard all through Inuyasha Forest as Sango and Miroku slaughtered countless demons that were trying to attack the village. "Miroku, can you finish off these demons?" yelled Sango.

"Count on it, Sango!" Miroku answered. "And…. Wind Tunnel!!"

Yelled Miroku as he opened the wind tunnel to suck the remaining demons.

"This would be a lot easier if Kagome and InuYasha were here. Inuyasha could've taken all these demons out with the Kaze no Kizu.

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "Or Kagome could've purified them all with her hand."

The couple walked back to Kaede's hut, just in time to see old Kaede on the floor choking.

"Oh, Kami! Kaede what happened?!" Yelled Sango with tears in her eyes. But all Sango got in response was more sputtering and choking.

Miroku had already fainted, just to let you know!

Sango panicked. She panicked so much that she fainted also.

Then out of nowhere, Kaede stopped choking, sat up, stirred her stew and said "Got ye ass."

Modern Tokyo,Japan

"Hojo-kun what did you want to talk about?"

"Kagome I wanted to ask you did you want to go out with me? You know as my girlfriend?"

Kagome thought about how she could possibly let Hojo down with out hurting him. As if that were possible! If she said yes, then both her and InuYasha would be unhappy. If she said no, both her and InuYasha would be happy, but Hojo would be devastated what could she do?

Little did she know, said hanyou was sitting in a tree outside. A tree that just so –cough- happened to be the one Kagome and Hojo were standing over. _What the hell does girlfriend mean? That'd better not mean mate! I'll kill 'im! _

"Hojo, can I give you my answer another time?"

"Um, sure Kagome I'll be going now." Hojo said as he started to walk back to the boys cabin. As soon as InuYasha was sure he was gone, he hopped down from the tree. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, KAGOME?!" "Inuyasha calm down. What are you so upset about?" "What am I so upset about?! Him asking you to be his 'girlfriend' or whatever the hell that is! Dammit, Kagome what am I to you?"

Kagome was shocked let me tell you. She hardly knew what to say. "Inuyasha I don't know what you are to me." "Kagome, what the hell do you mean?" asked InuYasha.

"What I mean InuYasha, is that one minute your all for me, then the next it's all about Kikyo. I don't know what you are to me. I don't even know what _we_ are. InuYasha I'd appreciate it if you gave me some time to think ok?"

"But, Kagome-

"Not now InuYasha." Kagome said as she walked away back towards the girls cabin.

All InuYasha could do as he watched Kagome walk away, waas think _ No Kagome, youre wrong. Im all for you.  
_

**Whooo! Havent done that in a while! By the way guys im like soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner I,ve been really busy with it being my first couple of weeks in middle school and all that crap! I had checked my last update date and said August 27****th**** for Christ's sake! I feel like crap! And keep a lookout for the next chapter of Senior Camping Trip **_**Confessions Revealed. **_** I think the title is self explanatory.**

**With that said, Sayonara!**


	6. Confessions Revealed

Hey all! Im updating quickly again, seeing as how I still feel like a jerk because I hadn't updated in so long. And please review more on this one. I want like 20 reviews! On with the fic!

_**Confessions Revealed **_

Hojo layed in his bed in the boy's cabin thinking about a certain miko.

_Ah Kagome. When will you give me an answer? Im so in love with you. Is it InuYasha that has her hesitating? If he get's in my way then I'll fight for her love!_

The front door opened and InuYasha walked in. He would have been in there sooner, had he not broken the doorknob trying to get in. Hojo looked at InuYasha with a smile. InuYasha only scowled.

"Say, InuYasha, what is Kagome to you?" asked Hojo.

"What's it to you Hobo?" InuYasha said back.

"It's Hojo. And I really like Kagome and I wanted to know. I mean I suppose, if she said yes to being my girlfriend than I would know-

"She aint going to be your 'girlfriend', so shut up before I make you!"

Hojo gulped. There was no way in hell he could take on this guy. He was strong, and he knew it. But he wasn't going to let InuYasha intimidate him. What would Kagome think of him?

"W-well I-I think that's for Kagome to decide. Not you. If she wants to be with me then she will."

InuYasha's blood boiled at the words of Hojo. How dare he, just try and take Kagome away from him! She would be his and his alone. He had to take a minute before speaking again. Because if he didn't calm down soon his demon blood would rage and he would tear Hojo to shreds.

"InuYasha, Kagome will be with me and me alone. I'd appreciate if you didn't but in."

Bullseye! Before Hojo could utter another sound, InuYasha was across the room and holding him by the throat.

"Don't you ever try and make a claim on her. If anyone will do that it will be me." He said in a raspy demonic voice. (A/N He didn't transform or anything, his voice is just like that because he's super mad!)

Hojo was terrified. InuYasha's hand was placed tightly on his throat. He couldn't get lose if he tried. Hojo closed his eyes and waited, for death to come. But instead he was dropped. InuYasha's long black-dyed hair swayed behind him as he walked out.

(_Music from at the end of the episode Return To Where We First met starts playing. You know, when InuYasha decides to continue to date kagome? That part._

Inuyasha walked to a lake outside of the cabin. _How can I tell Kagome that I want to be with her, not Kikyo. And if I don't do it soon that Hobo jerk will try to claim her. And if that happens I wont be able to control myself. _ InuYasha thought to himself.

Kagome layed in the girls cabin thinking about a certain hanyou. _InuYasha really thought that we could be something with him still being involved with Kikyo. And then he has the gall to get mad at me when Hojo ask's me to be his girlfriend. Maybe I should consider giving Hojo a chance though. He's not bad looking, but so dull. Maybe, he'd lighten up for me._

"What ya thinking about Kagome" asked Yuka jarring Kagome from her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing important." Kagome said.

"Your lying, your thinking about Hojo and InuYasha aren't you?" Ayumi popped in. "I-I am not!" Kagome yelled feeling a blush creep up her neck. "What happen this time?" asked Eri. Kagome crossed her arms and huffed in a very InuYasha like way.

"TELL US!" They all screamed loudly. They screamed so loud, that they woke up Janis who was still resting from her last cat fight with Kagome. (Check chapter3 I think.)

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Screamed Janis. All three girls calmed down. Kagome sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. Hojo asked me to be his girlfriend and InuYasha got mad."

"Wait, I thought you and Inuyasha were going out?" "No we're kind of in between, Yuka." Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka pondered this. Then at the same exact time they all said: "Go out with Hojo." "Why? I do have feelngs for InuYasha, ya know." "We know that, it's just that you,ve never bothered to give Hojo a chance." Eri said. "Yeah, and if you don't like how things are going, just break up with him." Ayumi chimed in. Kagome suddenly felt confident. Her friends were right! She had never actually gotten to to know Hojo very well. What harm could it be?

"Alright, I'll go tell him my answer!" Said Kagome.

"Yeah!" shouted Ayumi.

"Thatta girl!" Shouted Eri.

"Go get em!" shouted Yuka.

Kagome smiled as she walked out of the door. "Think we made the right choice in convincing her to date Hojo?" asked Ayumi. "I sure hope so." Eri and Yuka said at the same time.

Kagome walked over to the boy's cabin. She knocked first, then went inside.

InuYasha heard the door slowly opening. He raised an eyebrow while Hojo stiffened. They were the only ones in the cabin at the time. All their other roommates went to some bonfire in the forest. When the door opened all the way he saw it was Kagome.

Kagome was met with the curious eyes of Hojo and Inuyasha when she went in.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said. Then a thought came to him. Now was his chance! He needed to talk to her before Hojo did.

"Um, Hojo can I talk-

But Inuyasha cut her off. "Kagome I need to talk to you." Kagome cast a confused glance at InuYasha. "InuYasha, cant it wait until Im done talking to-

"No, outside, now." Kagome shrugged and put up her index finger to Hojo. She followed InuYasha outside the cabin.

IN THE SENGOKU JIIDAI

Miroku sat outside looking at the stars. He sighed. Sango had went off to a nearby village earlier that day to exterminate a demon. He assumes that she is spending the night there. Then he heard tiny footsteps behind him.

"Miroku when do you think Kagome and InuYasha are coming back?" asked Shippo.

"I cant say that I know Shippo. After tonight we've got about 5 more days until they come back."

"Miroku, but don't these days feel like a lot. Like the number of stars in the sky before we see them again."

Miroku smiled. "That's a very good philosophy Shippo. It does feel like that."

"Or the number of women's bottoms you stroked." Shippo said.

Miroku laughed nervously. "Or like that I suppose. But your first one was better."

"Im hungry. Do we have anymore of Kagome's ninja food left?"

"Im afraid not Shippo, Me and Sango ate the last packs of ramen today."

"Damn monk."

MODERN DAY TOKYO

A soft breeze went through the forest as InuYasha led Kagome outside. InuYasha sat down in the grass then beckoned Kagome to do so. Soon as Kagome sat down Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace. She gasped. "Kagome, I wanna be with you." Kagome turned to face InuYasha. "InuYasha, you cant be with me. You have Kikyo." InuYasha grunted out of irritation. "Kagome, I _was_ in love with Kikyo for a time. But then we just grew apart. Kikyo is not the same Kikyo she was 50 years ago. She's changed, and so have I. Now I only want to be with you." Kagome was needless to say shocked. InuYasha just told her that he was leaving Kikyo for her! She didn't know what kind of answer she could give him. I mean, she was just in there getting ready to go out with Hojo. Now what?

"Kagome , if you don't want to be with me then-

But Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome captured his lips in a short chaste kiss. "Inuyasha I do wanna be with you. I was just shocked is all." Kagome leaned more into InuYasha's embrace. They sat like that for a while.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said.

"Hm?" Kagome lazily answered. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"

"mhm." Kagome said.

"Kaogme?"

"Hn?" Kagome said. "What does girlfriend mean?"

Kagome sighed. This relationship wasn't going to be easy.

**Hey guys. I hope you liked it. Well you already know the reason why Im updating early. Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Even if you didn't like it review anyway. God this took long. I hope this was longer than the last one.**

**With that said Sayonara!**


	7. Suspicions

_**Hey All! Im updating early once again because I don't have any homework toady! I wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed! Even those who didn't but at least read the story. I wanna say a special shoutout to an annonymus reviewer. No, it's not you ju'sana however you say it. This person criticized me in a good way and I most definitely appreciate. But I will not change a thing about my story. Anyone who doesn't want InuYasha disguised as a human please say it in your review. Still wont change it though! Whoo Hoo! Im almost up to 40 reviews! Yay me! And my birthday is next week too! Well on with the fic.**_

_**Chapter 7- Suspicions **_

Hojo sat in his cabin patiently waiting like the dense idiot that he is. (But some of us still love him! I hope!) _Kagome sure has been gone for a while. And she went with InuYasha at that. What did he do to her? What if he kidnapped her? Or worse? _Hojo gasped aloud._ I'll save you Kagome! _

Hojo hurriedly ran outside. Only to find Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. _He's strangling her!_ Hojo thought. And without a second thought, Hojo lunged at InuYasha.

InuYasha looked up when he saw Hojo standing there with a horrified expression on his face. InuYasha smirked inwardly. But our little hanyou (disguised human) was cut off guard when Hojo unexpectedly lunged at him.

Kagome looked up from being buried in InuYasha's chest (every girls dream!) to see Hojo coming at them with a corny heroic expression on his face. With out a doubt she jumped in front of InuYasha and Hojo tackeled her.

Hojo landed with a loud _thud_ on the dirt. Kagome taking the brunt of the fall.

"Uh…" Hojo said him being the only one blushing at the close contact.

"Hobo, get the hell off her!" shouted InuYasha. Hojo looked down to see Kagome staring wide-eyed at him. "Uh, sorry about that Kagome. But InuYasha was strangling you so I had to save you one way or the other." Hojo said puffing his chest out proudly, as if he had done something life-saving.

Kagome lightly pushed Hojo off her then sat up. Kagome sighed. "Hojo, InuYasha wasn't strangling me he was hugging me."

Hojo blushed courtesy of his embarrassment. Then the reality of Kagome's words sunk in. _Why on earth was he hugging her? _Hojo wondered. "Kagome, why was he hugging you?"

Kagome was afraid of that he'd ask that question. She was going to tell Hojo about her being InuYasha's girlfriend but she didn't want him to catch them like this! It would kill him! So she did the best thing she could possibly do in this situation. She lied.

"Er, he was thanking me for something." Kagome said not missing the look of shock on InuYasha's face. While Hojo's all the more brightened. "Oh, okay then I'll be in the boys cabin if you need me." "She wont." InuYasha growled. Hojo cringed then kept walking _That wasn't normal._

When she was sure that Hojo was gone, Kagome finally turned to face InuYasha. She was surprised to find that InuYasha was right in her face. She eeped! And took a step back.

InuYasha took a deep breath trying to steady his temper. That didn't help any. "KAGOME, WHAT HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Kagome cringed at the volume of his voice. "InuYasha, I was gonna tell Hojo the real reason, but I didn't want him to find out this way. It would hurt him."

InuYasha didn't really care too much for Hojo. Kagome knew that. And now that her and InuYasha were dating or 'courting' as he called it, something like this wasn't going to help his temper any. "Kagome, I don't see why you care so much about that wimp." InuYasha said as he pulled Kagome closer to him. Kagome sighed. "InuYasha, Hojo is my friend whether you like it or not." InuYasha growled seeing she obviously couldn't be convinced otherwise. Then a sudden thought came back to him. "Hey, Kagome what were you going tell Hobo anyway?" InuYasha asked suspiciously.

Kagome chuckled nervously. "U-uh n-nothing." Kagome stuttered. InuYasha raised an eyebrow , his hanyou sense's telling him she was lying. "Kagome, you're lying to me." InuYasha said. "N-no im not!" "If you're not then why are you getting angry?!" "Im not!" "Dammit Kagome! Tell me what you were going to say!"

Kagome stood up. "Fine then. I was going to take Hojo up on his offer." Kagome folded her arms and huffed in a very InuYasha like way. "What?!" "Well, you shouldn't of asked." Kagome said coolly. "Besides, Im yours now anyway. What is there to complain about?" InuYasha smirked. "Whatever wench." InuYasha said as he pulled Kagome to him once more.

IN THE SENGOKU JIIDAI

"No, really I don't mind sir." Sango said as she talked to the village headman she had just exterminated a rat demon for.

"But Lady Sango, you must stay and spend the night. After all you've done for the village it's the least we can do."

"Sir, I'll be fine. No need to worry about me. Me and my companion Kirara will be going now ,bye!" Sango said as she mounted Kirara. Since it was late at night Sango thought it would be best if he traveled by sky rather than the ground.

A good fifteen minutes passed by and Kirara started to sniff around her.

Sango noticed this and stroked Kirara's fur soothingly. "Kirara, what's wrong?' Sango asked. Then Kirara unexpectedly went down towards the ground. "Kirara, what are you doing?!" Yelled Sango. When Kirara landed Sango could hear the sound of a blade hitting something. Sango grasped the hiraikotsu tightly as she ventured further into the forest. What she saw absolutely shocked her. _Kohaku…_

Kohaku could sense someone was behind him. He quickly turned around. _That woman again… I couldn't get her face out of my mind. Who is she? Does she know me? Can she tell me who I am?_

Sango took a step a step forward. "Kohaku…" She said as she continued to step forward. Kohaku took a fighting stance. Sango buried the tears that threatened to come up. "Kohaku, let me help you. Don't you remember me at all? Try to remember. I know you can. Come on Kohaku. I know it hurts but you have to remember." Kohaku did nothing but take another step back. "S-stay back. Don't come near me!" And with that Kohaku ran as if his life depended on it. "KOHAKU!" Sango shouted before collapsing into Kirara's fur. "Why… why do things have to be like this?" She sobbed into the night.

IN MODERN DAY TOKYO

Hojo layed in his bed in the boy's cabin. He had a dreamy expression on his face. _Kagome …. What were you really doing with Inuyasha? And why did it seem like InuYasha growled at me? So many questions so little answers. I'll just have to find out on my own. _ Hojo sat up in bed. "I'll do it!" He yelled aloud.

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled and threw one of the shoes Kagome gave him, at Hojo's head.

_Bonk!_

Hojo fell back on the bed and slipped into unconsciousness.

_**Yeah I know short. But I didn't have to many ideas for this chapter anyway. Well, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	8. Truth Be Told

_**Hey All! Im back with another chapter of Senior Camping Trip. Thank you guys so much! I have 50 reviews now! You guys are the sweetest things. Im updating early once again because I don't really have anything better to do. Well, keep em' coming! On with the fic!**_

_**Chapter 8 Truth be told**_

"Come on Kagome tell us!" Ayumi, Yuka,and Eri all yelled.

"Guys there's nothing to tell." Kagome said blushing.

"Sure there is. Or else you wouldn't have been out there with Hojo so long." "Or was it InuYasha?" Yuka said slyly.

At this Kagome blushed about ten shades of red. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri all smirked at Kagome's new shade. "AHA! YOU WERE WITH INUYASHA!" They all screamed at the same time. Kagome exploded with anger and exasperation. "Okay okay! Dammit I was with InuYasha! And you know what he's my boyfriend now!"

All three of Kagome's friends faces fell. A good fifteen minutes went by before Ayumi spoke. "Wh-what did you say Kagome?" "I told you InuYasha's my boyfriend now."

"Kagome, I thought you were going to go out with Hojo." Yuka said. Kagome blushed again. "Well, I was getting ready to take Hojo up on his offer- "Which you should've done by the way!" Interrupted Eri..

"ANYWAY, like I was saying I was getting ready to take Hojo up on his offer when InuYasha had asked to speak to me outside. I thought that I mine as well hear him out. Then he told me he wanted to be with me. And besides, I want Inuyasha more than I ever could Hojo."

"Well, Kagome if this is what you want, I still think Hojo would be best for you but whatever makes you happy!" Ayumi said.

Kagome smiled at her friend. "Thank's Ayumi." With that said Kagome laid down on her bed felling very sleepy.

Then a light bulb went off in Eri's head. "Hey Kagome, what happen that night of the storm?" Eri didn't get any response. "Kagome?" Then they heard a loud snort then a snore.

All three girls sweatdropped. "She's asleep." They all said in unison.

Inuyasha woke up to other boys snoring and the sunlights rays. InuYasha got off the top bunk in one leap. Landing so gracefully on his feet you'd think he was a neko demon. He walked outside the cabin after struggling with the doorknob for what seemed like an hour. He walked around the camp grounds inhaling that pine smell. He walked into what Kagome called a 'cafeteria' and sat down at a table full of dudes wearing black. "Hey, pretty boy." One of em said. InuYasha turned around to face them. "You talkin' to me?" he said. "Yeah you're the only sissy with long hair sitting here." _Ping! _Inuyasha had punched the dude right in the eye. Leaving him with a oh-so noticible shiner. Just then InuYasha sensed something. _Heh, and I thought there weren't demons in Kagome's time. _InuYasha reached for something at his hip. _Damn._ He thought. _I left the tetsaiga at Kagome's house. Well I don't even need tetsauiga to take out these weaklings. _ With that last thought InuYasha lunged at the demon with his claws. He struck one and he staggered in pain. The others rushed at him with weapons and such. Everyone in the cafeteria turned and watched in amazement. _Oh no. Kagome will kill me if people from her time find out im hanyou. _InuYasha ran out the front door and outside into the campgrounds. _Okay he thought,3 against one of me and my claws. _Inuyasha ran at the third demon in black and slashed at him he batted InuYasha down and into a tree. InuYasha picked himself back up and ran at them once again. This time they all stood in a straight line together muttering. Then all at once they shouted "Strands of knives!"

All at once blades that looked liked bendable strands of hair came flying at Inuyasha. InuYasha's left leg was cut up along with his arm, torso mostly and his back. Since InuYasha didn't have The Robe of The Fire Rat, the damage was much worse.

_Damn, my vision is gettin' blurry. I have to finish this quick!_

"Had enough hanyou?" One of the bigger men in black said. InuYasha smirked. "Don't count on it." He tried to take a step back but then He stumbled and balanced himself on one knee. _Im going to black out! I have to kill them now!_

The three men mumbled something once again. Then they all shouted "STRANDS OF KNIVES!" InuYasha tried to dodge them but he was to weak due to blood loss. InuYasha closed his eyes. _This is it. _He thought. He waited a couple of seconds but nothing came. Then InuYasha heard something.

"HIT THE MARK!" Kagome yelled. Three arrows engulfed in spiritual power went towards the three demons and purified them instantly. InuYasha looked at Kagome again before passing out.

Kagome looked over again in time to see InuYasha pass out. "Inuyasha!" she cried. She slung his arm over her shoulders. Man was he heavy. She headed towards the boys cabin.

15 MINUTES LATER

Inuyasha awoke to the smell of cherry blossoms. _Kagome?_ He thought. InuYasha sat up and looked around he was back in that 'cabin' he shared with Hojo and 12 other guys. He looked down and noticed he had bandages all around his chest and back area. He heard the door open. Kagome walked in and smiled at him. "You're up. How are you feeling?" Kagome said giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Im feeling fine Kagome. How long was I out for?"

"You were out for three hours." She answered.

Inuyasha nodded. "How do you think those demons got here? I thought we were the only ones who could pass through the well." He said.

Kagome nodded. "Me too. I had sensed a demonic aura and grabbed a bow and arrow from the archery station." InuYasha got ready to get out of the bed. Kagome pushed him back down. "InuYasha, you need your rest, if you move around too much you'll open your wounds." InuYasha got frustrated. "Dammit Kagome! Im fine. I don't need any rest."

Kagome took a deep breath. "Osuwari." InuYasha did a faceplant on the bed. "Now you stay there. I'll be back in a little while." With that Kagome left out of the boys cabin.

When Kagome was outside she headed to the girls cabin, when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and saw Hojo standing there.

"Uh, hi, Kagome," Hojo said shyly. "Oh, hi Hojo." "Um, Kagome, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kagome inwardly sighed. "Yeah, sure, Hojo." The two went further out in to the forest. "Kagome, I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend." Hojo said as he leaned in to kiss her. Kagome panicked. He was going to kiss her! This isn't right! InuYasha is her boyfriend!

Kagome took a step back. Hojo looked at her with a hurt and confused expression. "Hojo, I have something important to tell you. InuYasha is my boyfriend. I don't like you and never have. I only liked you as a friend."

Hojo was speechless. Kagome was dating InuYasha? It cant be. He couldn't believe it. No. He _wouldn't _ believe it. "Kagome are you serious?" Kagome nodded. Hojo felt as if his heart crumbled into 1billion pieces. Hojo nodded sadly. "I understand Kagome I'll give up." Hojo walked away. Kagome felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She headed back to the girls cabin.

When she walked in she sat on her bed. Janis decided to speak then. "Hey Higurashi, you'd better stay away from InuYasha. He's mine." She said smirking.

Kagome temper hit it's reach. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all shook their heads and thought _Does she ever learn? I think she likes pain._

minutes later. Janis had a shiner on both eyes. While Kagome didn't have a scratch oneher.Kagome smiled innocently and said "Good night."

InuYasha was sitting up in the top bunk of his bed. He stared out the window.

Hojo came in with a major attitude. "Inuyasha, are you really Kagome's boyfriend now?" InuYasha turned around with an angry glare. "Yeah, what of it?" Hojo's temper flared. "What of it? What of it! Kagome is the girl of my dreams and you took her from me." InuYasha jumped up. "Listen here Hobo! I didn't steal a damn thing from you. I want Kagome and Kagome wants me. If you gotta problem with that then you can take up with my fists." Hojo bravely took a step towards the angry hanyou. Before he could get another step in InuYasha backhanded him towards the other wall. He hit it with a loud thud. Hojo slipped into unconsciousness dreaming about monkeys and rainbows.

_**Done! Whew that took a good two hours considering I type very slowly. Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You know the drift. Keep a lookout for the next chapter: Mysterious Appearances. Can you guess what it's about? I hope everyone enjoyed that action bit. With that said,Sayonara!**_


	9. Mysterious Apperances

_**Hey all! Im updating early because I'm running out of time with this story. The whole thing should be finished by Saturday September29. Also known as MY BDAY! WHOO!! Well, anyway thanks to all my reviwers. I love you all so much. You guys have gotten me up to 58 reviews. Come on get em to 100! You guys are truly a blessing. **_

_**On with the fic….**_

_**Mysterious Appearances  
**_

Kagome layed in the girl's cabin. She lye on her bed, the first rays of early morning sun shining on her pale features. It was now the 5th day of the days she'd been on the trip. So far her biology grade was improving, but she had other things to attend to.

_How on earth did those youkai get here? They couldn't of come through the well, I would've sensed them by now. And with InuYasha still injured that leaves me to protect everyone. Oh the pressure! _ Kagome thought as she walked out of the door, and out onto the campgrounds.

Kagome walked until it was time for breakfast. She then entered the cafeteria and took a seat next to InuYasha. "Hey, InuYasha do you have any idea as to why those youkai showed up?" she whispered. Although the hanyou could hear as if she spoke normally. InuYasha twitched his ears under the bandanna he was wearing before speaking.

"I really can't think of any reason as to how the damn things got here." InuYasha said honestly. Kagome nodded. "I don't either." She said. InuYasha was becoming very irritated. He didn't know why the youkai were coming, he was going to have to deal with Hojo, and on top of all that he really wanted some ramen!

"Kuso!" InuYasha slammed his fist down onto the table. "What the hell are we supposed to do if even stronger youaki come?! I don't have the tetsuaiga and you cant keep using your powers forever."

Kagome felt the same way. They were going to have to figure out what were attracting so many youkai and how they got there. But she supposed that could wait, because the authoress decided to make a very persistent person come and interrupt them. None other than Hojo.

"Hi, Kagome. I was wondering did you want go outside and talk."

Kagome sighed. "Hojo, I told you in chapter8 that I don't like you."

InuYasha growled and pulled Kagome possessively towards him. "Back off. She's mine." Hojo scowled inwardly, but still kept that same happy expression on his face. "InuYasha, I was talking to Kagome and not you. So, Kagome can you please come outside with me? Only for five minutes please?" InuYasha snorted and mumbled "He's pathetic."

Kagome felt awful for breaking the boys heart. She supposed it was the least she could do if he only wanted to talk. "Okay fine. 5 minutes, and 5 minutes only." She could already hear InuYasha getting ready burst her eardrum with his loud, and I mean, loud growling. Kagome patted his shoulder reassuringly. "InuYasha I'll be back in 5 minutes. Oh, and don't follow me." Kagome said as she walked out of the cafeteria door.

When Kagome and Hojo were somewhat far away from the cafeteria , and more close to the girls cabin, Kagome stopped walking. "Alright, Hojo start talking."

Hojo waited a minute before speaking. "Kagome, I don't care if you have a boyfriend. I still have feelings for you!" Kagome stood with a bored expression on her face. "Hojo, I don't like you. I NEVER HAVE!" Kagome was furious now, as was Hojo. "WHY CANT YOU SEE IT MY WAY?!" They both shouted. Hojo stepped closer towards Kagome, gripping her by the shoulders. (totally OOC) "Kagome, look I really like you. Why cant you get it through your head that Im the one for you?!" Hojo practically screamed at her, backing her against a huge oak tree. He leaned into kiss her when…..

BOOM!

Was heard all through the campsite then the ground shook. Kagome watched the girls cabin shake in horror. She used all the strength in her upper body to push Hojo off of her. Hojo fell with a thud on his bottom.

Kagome ran towards the archery station and grabbed a good bow and some arrows.

She bursted into a the girls cabin practically ready to have an asthma attack. InuYasha was already in there going at the youkai with his claws. The youkai this time was a huge bear youaki. Surpisingly enough it could talk. "Hannnnyouuuuu, mikooooooooo, youuuuuuuu willllll neverrrrrrrrr deeeeefeat meeeee." It droned on. It talked so slow you'd think he was Genkotsu. (Sorry if I spelled that wrong.) Kagome launched an arrow at it. But she missed her aim, only hitting it on the ear. The youaki howled in pain from the powerful purification power. InuYasha growled and and lunged at it yelling "Sankon Tesso!" Slicing off an arm of the youkai. InuYasha smirked, and thought _This is going to be fun. _InuYasha then turned to Kagome. "Kagome, does he have a sacred jewel shard?" Kagome concentrated and then sensing nothing shook her head no. InuYasha lunged at the demon once more while Kagome concentrated all her spirit energy into the tips of her fingers. Then at the same time her and InuYasha yelled "SERIYOKU BAKUHASTU! SENKON TESSO!" The power of Kagome's spiritual energy and InuYasha's youkai immediately destroyed the large bear youaki.

Kagome and InuYasha now sat on the top bunk in the boys cabin. "InuYasha, I think I figured out why all these youkai are coming here." Kagome said. InuYasha looked up from daydreaming about an over flowing river of ramen. His mouth watered at the thought. "Huh? So, whats making them come?" Kagome sighed. "I think it's the shikon jewel shards. I think nearby youkai are sensing them and coming to steal them. But the question still remains, where did they come from?"

InuYasha pondered this for a moment before speaking. "I think they might've always been here. You know. Like that ugly Noh mask."

Kagome considered this for a moment. _He's right. If one demon was here then they're are likely to be loads more.We never really proved that demons just disappeared _ _off the face of the earth 500 years later._ Kagome nodded her agreement. "For now though, I say we just kill any youkai that try to steal the jewel shards. We have nothing else we can do until we go back to the Sengoku Jiidai. But we cant let anyone find out that we're killing youkai while we do it, okay?" InuYasha wrapped his arm around her waist and grunted what sounded like a 'yeah'. Kagome let out a contented sigh, as she leaned into his embrace.

THE SENGOKU JIIDAI

Shippo sat in Kaede's hut wishing Kagome was there. But she wasn't. Miroku and Sango were sitting on the other side of the room somewhat wishing for the same.

"Sango, dear, when did Kagome-sama say she was coming back again?" asked Miroku.

Sango shrugged. "Im bored out of my mind." Miroku and Shippo all nodded in agreement.

15 minutes went by and Shippo started to get restless. Again. Shippo started to bounce around the room saying 'I miss Kagome!' Miroku and Sango were getting very annoyed. Sango grabbed Shippo by his tail and made him sit down. But Shippo kept blabbering.

Miroku was getting very irritated.

"Shippo?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Miroku."

_**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I know, shorter than usual. But im updating again tomorrow any way. Well, you know the drift REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And I become a very happy authoress! Next chapter is: Double Team Scheme. Can you guess what its about? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	10. Double Team Scheme

**Hey all! Im like soooo sorry I didn't update Wednsday and Tuesday . School, Badgrades, Punishments,etc. Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are a godsent. Wow. 67 reviews. Keep em' coming! On with the fic.**

**Double Team Scheme**

Hojo layed in the top bunk in the bed across from Inuyasha. He glared at the said, yet , unknown hanyou. _Why did Inuyasha have to take Kagome from me? We're perfect for each other. But she probably hates me now because of the way I grabbed her yesterday. We've only got one more day left on this trip. Tomorrow every one goes home. She'll be with me by then. _Hojo thought as he climbed the ladder off the down onto the floor. He went in the bathroom, showered, and got dressed. He walked outside and headed for the cafeteria.

InuYasha cracked one eye open. He was awake way before Hojo was. He had seen the jerk scowl and glare at him while he thought he was sleep. "Feh.." He said aloud. He repeated the same routine Hojo did and also headed for the cafeteria.

When the hanyou got in there he searched the room. He could see Kagome sitting way in the back of the room with Eri, Ayumi,and Yuka. And surprisingly Janis. _Wench._ InuYasha thought when he saw her. He walked over greeting Kagome with a small hug. Janis scowled at this.

"InuYasha, why do you even bother with Higurashi? Im a whole lot cuter." (a/n If all you people that review haven't figured this out yet, I DIDNT MAKE JANIS UP!! She's on the Nintendo Ds game InuYasha:Secret of the Divine Jewel. Well yeah.) Kagome growled at Janis's remark. (Yes, Kagome growled! Someone's been around InuYasha too long!)

"Janis why don't shut up for once?" Kagome said. Janis rolled her eyes. "Higurashi, be quiet. This is between the beautiful people."

Kagome was already halfway across the table before InuYasha could grab her. Kagome ended up getting a huge lock of Janis's hair and ripping it out!

Silence went through out the cafeteria. Janis's eyes widened. So did Yuka's. As did Ayumi's. And Eri. Even Inuyasha.

"You….little…..BITCH!" Janis said as she lunged across the table and tackled Kagome to the grounds. They kicked, they punched, they even bit! Until someone finally had common sense enough to break it up. Can you guess who it was? I can.

Hojo stood between the two bleeding girls. "Will, you two stop it?! You're acting like a bunch of middle schoolers! You're seniors for God Sake!" Kagome marched off angrily. With Inuyasha tailing right behind her. Janis more or less limped in the other direction dragging Hojo right along with her. Inside the girls cabin, Janis threw Hojo on the bed. "Listen here, Hojo. Everybody knows that you want Kagome badly. As do I, with InuYasha. If you help me with this plan, we'll both get what we want." Janis said.

Hojo considered this. He _does _want Kagome's love. If this plan that Janis had worked he would get just that. "Okay. What's the plan?" He asked. Janis smirked. Something told Hojo that he was going to regret saying those words for a long time.

Meanwhile with our favorite couple, were in the boys cabin arguing. And, boy was it intense.

"InuYasha! Why do you always get mad at **me **when this happens?" Inuyasha's own temper was reaching its boiling point. "Wench! Because you're getting hurt for no damn good reason! She didn't even hit you first this time." "So what! You act like you didn't want to have Hojo sporting a nice shiner!" She yelled back.

"Kagome stop acting so damn jealous!" He yelled finally over the top. Kagome gasped with anger. Then she did the unthinkable. She slapped him. Hard.

InuYasha stood there shocked. Eyes bulging. He hadn't even seen it coming. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "How… dare you say that im jealous! You don't know anything." She said as she walked out of the cabin. InuYasha plopped down on one of the beds. How was he going to fix this….

Hojo walked over to where he saw Kagome sobbing. He inwardly scowled. _That jerk InuYasha probably made her like this. _ He thought. "Kagome , are you alright?" "Oh, hi Hojo. Im f-fine." She stuttered. Hojo sat next to her. "No, you're not. Stop crying Kagome. I know he upset you. But im here for you." Kagome looked at Hojo with a look of gratititude in her eyes. "Thank's Hojo." Hojo smiled and nodded. _Come on Janis hurry up with your part of the plan!" _Hojo thought, as he looked back at the boys cabin to see Janis heading towards the boys cabin. _Perfect._ He thought.

Janis entered the boys cabin and saw InuYasha laying on the bed with his eyes closed. He seemed to be in deep thought.

Inuyasha smelled Janis's scent of fake Jasmine. "Wench what do you want?" Janis frowned at his harsh words. "Oh, InuYasha you still aren't mad at me are you? No need to be. But then again I like em feisty."

InuYasha jumped off the top bunk and landed gracefully on his feet. "You still didn't answer my question, wench."

"You know, whenever you call me that, I think of it as a little nickname. Just for me. We could become really close friends." Janis said moving closer to him. InuYasha crossed his arms. "No _thanks_." He grunted. Janis did a little cute pout. _Alright time to resort to drastic measures. _Janis thought. "Oh no, InuYasha you have something in those pretty violet eyes of yours." "Huh?" InuYasha said blinking. She stepped closer to him pretending as if she were getting ready to blow something out, when she kissed him.

"Thank's Hojo. I really needed that." Kagome said. Hojo grinned. "No problem. Anything for a friend." Kagome nodded. "Kagome, how about we go to the boys cabin and talk there?" "Okay sure." Kagome said all happy-go-lucky.

_How gullible. I almost regret doing this. _He thought with a smirk on his face.

Kagome and Hojo walked towards the boy's cabin, talking and joking around. Hojo opened the door and peered inside. Yes. Everything was going according to plan. Hojo held open the door for Kagome.

Kagome gasped at what she saw. "InuYasha…" She whispered.

InuYasha looked up to see Kagome standing there, with tears filling her brown orbs. He pushed Janis off him. "Kagome."

Kagome was quickly filling up with anger,sadness,regret, and loss. "InuYasha… how could you? Why? What did I do wrong?"

"Kagome… I- "Save it." Kagome cut him off. "Just leave me alone." Kagome ran out.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said before running after her.

Both Janis and Hojo had huge smirks on their faces. "Well, lets follow them!" Janis said. Hojo nodded and both started running in the direction of the troubled couple.

InuYasha followed Kagome's scent of cherry blossoms mixed with tears. _Kuso! She might be so mad with me that she wont listen to what I have to say!_ He thought.

Finally , he found the young miko sitting on a rock crying her heart out. He frowned at the sight. He hated to see her cry. "Kagome."

Kagome looked up at the sound of InuYasha's voice. "InuYasha… What do you want? What excuse are you going to try and make now?!" She yelled angrily.

InuYasha visibly flinched at the angry tone of Kagome's voice . "Kagome listen to me. Back there, it wasn't my fault I-

"What the heck do you mean it wasn't your fault?! Oh right you just tripped and fell on her lips! That's so believable."

InuYasha was becoming infuriated. "Wench, no that's not what happened but she did force her self on me. _I_ am not guilty of anything."

Kagome looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

InuYasha saw this and took a step towards her. "Kagome, don't you trust me anymore? I really didn't-

InuYasha was cut off once again, but this time by a kiss. It was just a short chaste kiss for all those perverts out there! Anyway, Kagome pulled away from him and smiled. "I believe you." She said with absolute love and trust in her eyes. InuYasha smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

Not too far away on a hill, Hojo and Janis sat watching the whole exchange between the two.

"Damn!" They both said at the same time. Both her and Hojo were fuming.

"I should've planned more carefully." Janis said.

"Mhm." Hojo said.

"I should've seen this coming." Janis said.

"Yup." Hojo said.

"I was such an idiot!" Janis screamed.

"Damn right!" Hojo yelled. "Will you shut up?!" Janis screamed. Hojo instantly shut up.

Minutes of silence passed before Janis spoke.

"Hey, wanna hook up?"

Hojo shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Both walked back to camp arm in arm.

**And….. Cut! So what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Who knows! Only the reviewers! Remember REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW! Well I hope some of you aren't going to be sad to hear this but the next two chappies will be the last ones. Sniff Sniff! Or are they? Keep a lookout for the next chapter: Going home. I think the chapter is pretty self explanatory. **

**With that said, Sayonara! **


	11. Going Home

**Hey all! Im up to like 73 reviews now. Yay! But 100 reviews would be a good birthday present from all of you reviewers! This chapter is the second-to-last chapter of this story. Might do a Sequel if you beg me. Well I have nothing to else to say in his little A/N of mine, so on with the fic!**

**Going Home**

Kagome awoke to the sound of everyone cheering about how they were so glad that they finally get to go home after being forced to go on this strangely long trip. (hehe)

Kagome lazily sat up in bed and got out. She showered ,dressed, and went outside. Today no one had to report to the cafeteria bright and early because since today was the last day they could do whatever the hell they want!

Kagome searched around the area until she spotted her disguised hanyou leaning up against the outside wall of the boys cabin. She walked over to him bumping into countless campers on her way. "InuYasha, what's wrong?"

InuYasha jumped not realizing that Kagome was standing there. "Kagome, when did you get here, wench?" Kagome scowled. "Stop calling me that, and I just got over here." InuYasha muttered something she couldn't hear. "Yea whatever, are we going back to my time today?" He asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She couldn't wait to get back to the Sengoku Jiidai either. It had become somewhat of a 2nd home to her. And the people there felt like family to her. Miroku was like an older brother to her. Sango was so special to her, that blood couldn't make them any closer. Kaede was like a grandmother and mentor for her. And Shippo, Shippo was like her son in so many ways.

Kagome jarred herself from her thoughts. She noticed InuYasha was sitting on the ground Indian style. She sat next to him.

"You know, this past week we went through a lot."

She said.

InuYasha nodded in agreement. They had been through a lot. They were together now despite some people that tried to stop from making it so –cough Janis, Hojo-cough. InuYasha had learned a lot about Kagome's time , and even though they went through a lot of good times and bad times in this hellhole of a camp, everything turned out well. At this time, both him and Kagome were recalling some of they're memories of being there. But the most pathetic thing is that they had to go to a camp with InuYasha disguised as a human, get both of their hearts broken, not to mention fighting countless youkai, to admit their feelings to each other only partially. Yes partially! I never had them say the words 'I love you' directly! I aint changing nothing though.

Anyway, like I was saying they both were recalling the memories of what happened during the past emotional and unable to forget week. This all means one thing: Flashbacks and music!

_Flashback1_

_Dearest starts to play._

"_What's it to you Higurashi?" Janis said._

_I'll leave him alone when I feel like it. Beside's he doesn't want me to go now, does he?" InuYasha opened his mouth to tell her that he did in fact want her to go, but Kagome beat him to it. "You know Janis, InuYasha doesn't look to interested so just back off!" Janis then got in Kagome's face and hollered "Make me!" Kagome cracked her knuckles and yelled back "Gladly!" before tackling Janis to the the ground. Every one around started to cheer them on, whistle,and bet money. Inuyasha, was the only one who still had an ounce of common sense left, lept up to pull Kagome off the other girl . _

"_You'd better watch your back Higurashi! He will be mine!" Janis screamed. Kagome crossed her arm's and rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming!" Kagome hollered back._

_Flashback2 _

_A soft breeze went through the forest as InuYasha led Kagome outside. InuYasha sat down in the grass then beckoned Kagome to do so. Soon as Kagome sat down Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace. She gasped. "Kagome, I wanna be with you." Kagome turned to face InuYasha. "InuYasha, you cant be with me. You have Kikyo." InuYasha grunted out of irritation. "Kagome, I was in love with Kikyo for a time. But then we just grew apart. Kikyo is not the same Kikyo she was 50 years ago. She's changed, and so have I. Now I only want to be with you." Kagome was needless to say shocked. InuYasha just told her that he was leaving Kikyo for her! She didn't know what kind of answer she could give him. I mean, she was just in there getting ready to go out with Hojo. Now what?_

"_Kagome , if you don't want to be with me then-_

_But Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome captured his lips in a short chaste kiss. "Inuyasha I do wanna be with you. I was just shocked is all." Kagome leaned more into InuYasha's embrace. They sat like that for a while._

"_Kagome?" InuYasha said._

"_Hm?" Kagome lazily answered. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"_

"_mhm." Kagome said._

"_Kaogme?"_

"_Hn?" Kagome said. "What does girlfriend mean?" _

_Flashback3_

_Kagome gasped at what she saw. "InuYasha…" She whispered._

_InuYasha looked up to see Kagome standing there, with tears filling her brown orbs. He pushed Janis off him. "Kagome."_

_Kagome was quickly filling up with anger,sadness,regret, and loss. "InuYasha… how could you? Why? What did I do wrong?" _

"_Kagome… I- "Save it." Kagome cut him off. "Just leave me alone." Kagome ran out. _

"_Kagome!" InuYasha said before running after her. _

_Both Janis and Hojo had huge smirks on their faces. "Well, lets follow them!" Janis said. Hojo nodded and both started running in the direction of the troubled couple._

_InuYasha followed Kagome's scent of cherry blossoms mixed with tears. Kuso! She might be so mad with me that she wont listen to what I have to say! He thought. _

_Finally , he found the young miko sitting on a rock crying her heart out. He frowned at the sight. He hated to see her cry. "Kagome." _

_Kagome looked up at the sound of InuYasha's voice. "InuYasha… What do you want? What excuse are you going to try and make now?!" She yelled angrily._

_InuYasha visibly flinched at the angry tone of Kagome's voice . "Kagome listen to me. Back there, it wasn't my fault I-_

"_What the heck do you mean it wasn't your fault?! Oh right you just tripped and fell on her lips! That's so believable."_

_InuYasha was becoming infuriated. "Wench, no that's not what happened but she did force her self on me. I am not guilty of anything."_

_Kagome looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. _

_InuYasha saw this and took a step towards her. "Kagome, don't you trust me anymore? I really didn't- _

_InuYasha was cut off once again, but this time by a kiss. It was just a short chaste kiss for all those perverts out there! Anyway, Kagome pulled away from him and smiled. "I believe you." She said with absolute love and trust in her eyes. InuYasha smirked and leaned in for another kiss._

_End of Flashbacks(Song Ends)_

Kagome chuckled at a lot of the memories she thought of even the heartbreaking ones. She looked over at InuYasha, who had a faraway look in his eyes. She knew he had to be thinking about this too.

InuYasha was still trying to recall the dream he had last night. It'd been bothering him all morning. It had been about ramen. He was at some grand ball. He walked over to a huge bowl of chicken-flavored ramen, that was dressed in a pink tutu. They danced and he leaned in…. But that's when he woke up.

Kagome noticed InuYasha's look of frustration,then delight, then confusion.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?"

InuYasha jumped again. "Oh, nothin. Just thinking about the week." He lied.

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand. "Me too.

Hey, did you realize that we have to tell everyone we're together now?"

InuYasha took a moment to let this sink in. When they told everyone the monk would say a lot of perverted jokes about them. Oh well, he would just have to deal with it.

"ATTENTION EVRYONE PLEASE LINE UP AT THE BUSES! THAT IS ALL."

InuYasha's ears nearly exploded under the blue bandanna he was wearing. He whimpered and grabbed them. Kagome giggled at his dog-like actions. "You think this is funny wench?"

Kagome just continued giggling and started to walk towards the buses. InuYasha followed after her.

The ride back to Sunset Shrine was fairly peaceful and pleasant. Everyone was happy. Kagome had InuYasha. Janis had Hojo. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka even had boyfriends. No one knows when exactly they met them though.

"Kagome! InuYasha! You're back!" Kagome's mother said when they walked in the shrine. They both greeted her and told her about their current position.

"Oh, Im so happy for you two. Just don't make me a grandmother yet." Kagome and InuYasha blushed about ten different shades of red. "If you do though I just hope they have InuYasha's ears and-

"MOTHER!" Kagome shouted. Mrs.Higurashi giggled and went back upstairs.

InuYasha coughed. "Well, uh, wench we should get back to my time."

Kagome's blush crept right back up her neck and onto her face. "Yeah, lets go."

Fortunately, Mrs. Higurashi already had Kagome's Sengoku Jiidai luggage packed so she was already to go.

IN THE SENGOKU JIIDAI

Kagome and InuYasha climbed out of the well. No sooner that they did a fluffy orange blur tackled them. "OhKagomeImissedyousomuchdonteverleaveforthatlongagainokay?Didyoubringanyninjafood?"

Kagome laughed. "I missed you too, Shippo. And yes I brought ninja food." Kagome reached into her backpack and gave Shippo some shrimp-flavored ramen. He squealed, while InuYasha's eyes bulged and he started to chase Shippo around the well. It all ended eventually when Kagome said osuwari, and they all went back to the village.

When there they got reacquainted with the rest of the group. Kagome and InuYasha had told them about their new found relationship. This news only shocked half the group. By half I mean Shippo and Myoga. Who was surprisingly there this time.

"Well, what do you guys want to do now?" Kagome asked the third day they'd been back.

"Feh. Kill Naraku of course." InuYasha said.

Kagome sighed. Yup. They didn't know how long it was gonna be until Naraku was dead. But they sure as heck would be glad when they did. To defeat Naraku that was everyone's common goal…..

**Whoo! I am finally done with this story. Well time to write the Epilouge. Oh and REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!**

**With that said, Sayonara! **


	12. Epilouge

**Hey all! This is just the Epilouge so don't expect it to be ultra long. Thank you to all my reviewers who have been with me since the very beginning of this story to the end. Trust me, your reviews did not go unappreciated. If I hadn't got as many as I had I wouldn't of come this far. You are all such a blessing. Even the people that read the story but didn't review.**

**On with the last of the fic.**

_Six Months Later_

"Come on mate, if you keep fighting like that you'll never win!" Inuyasha said as he jumped from tree top to tree top.

Yeah that's right. He said **mate**. It's been six months since Naraku was killed and Kikyo died on that mountain. Three weeks after Naraku's defeat InuYasha asked (rather rudely) Kagome to be his mate. She happily obliged. (I have no idea what that word means but it seems to fit there.)

"Oh shut up!" Kagome said kicking InuYasha right in the stomach. Then swiftly landed on her feet with her tail swishing back and forth rapidly. Yup. I said **tail.** During the whole procedure of Kagome becoming InuYasha's mate it somehow turned her into a hanyou.

"You're getting better by the day, Wench." InuYasha said as he got up as if she hadn't just kicked the crap out of him. Kagome laughed. "Oh, InuYasha, was that a compliment?"

InuYasha turned about ten different shades of red. "Uh, let's go find Sango and Miroku." He said as he leapt off from the treetops.

Kagome shook her head and followed after him.

Sango could see InuYasha and Kagome leaping from the treetops. When their figures reached the Goshinboku she saw them land and wave. She went into and got her husband. They all came out along with Shippo and Myoga. "Lord InuYasha, Lady Kagome." Myoga said as he bowed. They both nodded. Everyone started to talk when it was time to eat ramen for dinner. One problem though, there was only one packet left. As everyone argued, Kagome slipped out to look at the stars.

Kagome sighed. Six months ago, Kagome only wished she had a life like this. Now she had everything she could ever want. Including being mated to InuYasha. And to think, it was all because of one Senior Camping Trip.

_**Owari.**_

_**Well thanks again to everyone who stuck with me on this. I love you all. About a sequel though you'll definitely have to beg me for that.**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


End file.
